


Sleeping together

by mugspensive



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I tried to write them on a boat but I don't know what a boat is, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, canon typical bedhogger Vanden, it's still about the softness y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugspensive/pseuds/mugspensive
Summary: Just Vanden and Cassian cuddling in bed and being soft on different occasions (with no plot).
Relationships: Renard | Vanden du Argentfort/Cassian Thiarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sleeping together

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a fic came to me in a dream and I wrote this to comfort myself. Also the timeline doesn't have to make sense because this is my fic and I get to control the laws of reality.

It started with exhaustion after the harrowing battle in the volcano, both of them laying down on the bed, falling asleep immediately. Both of them too tired to care, or think of the implications. Just sleeping next to each other for the comfort of it.

When Vanden woke up, the sun was shining in from the window, warming the room. He was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with a very familiar elf sleeping partly on him. Cassian’s head and arm were on his chest, his face peaceful. Vanden exhaled, trying not to dwell on yesterday’s horrific events and just trying to enjoy this moment of quiet. He stayed like that, quietly thinking and laying on the soft bed, putting an arm around Cassian and just holding him close. This movement woke him and he started to stir and let out a big yawn. 

“Morning,” Vanden said, “hope I didn’t wake you.”

“It’s okay, would have had to wake up soon anyways,” Cassian said through another yawn.

Vanden looked down at him. “I don’t want to get up, can’t we just rest for a day?”

“There’s no need to get up just yet, I for one am perfectly fine just staying like this.”

Vanden let out a chuckle. “Of course you would.”

“Nothing wrong with touch,” Cassian grumbled, as he moved his arm from Vanden’s chest to fully embrace his waist.

Vanden didn’t respond and they just laid there in comfortable silence, letting themselves be held. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Vanden spoke up.

“Can you move a bit?”

“I don’t see why I should.”

“Come on,” Vanden said, lightly slapping his arm, “I want to sit up, you oaf.”

Cassian only grumbled in response but flopped onto his back to free Vanden from his weight. Vanden sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. He looked at Cassian’s tired face, sighed, and extended an arm towards him.

“Come on, sit up then.”

Cassian pulled himself up with Vanden’s help and rested his head on his shoulder. Vanden put a comforting arm around him.

“You really like touch, huh?” Vanden asked, only slightly joking.

Cassian sighed and put an arm around Vanden’s waist again. “Do you know how little touch I’ve had these last few months?”

“I think I might know,” Vanden softly replied.

“Maybe so.”

After a long pause Vanden spoke up again. “So yesterday was a lot, huh.”

“It sure was...” Cassian said, pulling a face and pausing to think of a word, “something.”

“Bad,” Vanden suggested, “it was bad.”

“Just a very horrible, no good time.”

“Hit the nail on the head with that one,” Vanden replied, vivid memories of the last day flashing in his mind. Cassian held him a little tighter. Silence fell over them but neither of them wanted to break it. They stayed like that for a while until Sariel came to let them know that it was time for breakfast.

They don’t mention it again and it doesn’t come up again until they have been on the sea for a few days.

Vanden had been hogging the double bed every night again which Cassian found very unfair, since he was stuck sleeping on the sofa. Well, Astra and Sariel did have to sleep on the floor but that wasn’t the point. One day Cassian was in the captain’s quarters while everyone else was out and about when he saw his opportunity. He went over to the bed and flopped down onto it. The bed was exactly the right firmness. Cassian was splayed across the bed, enjoying the softness he had missed a lot for the last few days. He was just enjoying resting on a real bed again when he heard the door open and close. He opened his eyes and saw Vanden.

“You’re in my bed,” Vanden said playfully, crossing his arms.

Cassian raised an eyebrow at that, deciding not to comment on it at the moment. “This isn’t your bed.”

“Well,” Vanden said as he started walking towards the bed, “these _are_ my quarters.”

“These are the _captain’s_ quarters, I only see a commodore here,” Cassian replied with a smirk.

Vanden just opened and closed his mouth, having no comeback to that. “Anyways, you need to get up, I want to take a nap.”

“I’m not getting up, I just laid down.”

“Cassian,” Vanden said warningly, “I really want to rest.”

“Then lay down on the bed, you coward, there’s plenty of room,” Cassian suggested, gesturing at the empty space either side of him.

Vanden contemplated his options for a moment before flopping down as close to Cassian as possible, just to be annoying. Cassian let out a short laugh before moving closer to Vanden and cuddling him as revenge. Vanden did nothing but blush. He fell asleep fast and Cassian laid there next to him for a few hours, before having to wake him up for captain’s duties.

By the next morning there was a sign that had “Commodore’s quarters” written on it in fancy calligraphy lettering stuck onto the door of the captain’s quarters.

After that Cassian would sometimes join Vanden on the bed during the night. More often on the nights after a battle or after a day on a stormy sea. Not to do anything, but just to be close.

Astra didn’t comment on it but Sariel brought it up with Cassian a week later. He was redoing his henna while sitting on the floor when she approached. She sat down next to him.

“So,” Sariel started, “you’re sharing a bed with him now.”

“He was hogging the bed,” Cassian simply said as he looked at the designs on his arm that he had just finished. He didn’t say anything else as he moved on to apply henna to his other arm. Sariel didn’t pry. She just kept him company while reading until he had finished. Cassian got up to leave but stopped.

“I like touch and he has nice strong arms,” he said with a wink and left the room.


End file.
